<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chewing Gum by momosrightpinkyfinger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239842">Chewing Gum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosrightpinkyfinger/pseuds/momosrightpinkyfinger'>momosrightpinkyfinger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Down Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, But not a lot I pinky promise, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Minor Side Relationships, No Smut, Swearing, Underage Characters, Underage Drinking, bruh what is this, sorry - Freeform, yet - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosrightpinkyfinger/pseuds/momosrightpinkyfinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Renjun hates his class. It doesn't help that there's a cute boy that sits in front of him gives him gum every day. Jaemin and Donghyuck make fun of Renjun for having a "crush". But he doesn't have a crush. Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I came out of writer hiatus for this. It's been sitting in my drafts for ages so I caved and decided to start updating. This hasn't been edited by anyone but me, so there might be some mistakes. This takes place in an Americanized high school setting. Some of the events that take place are based on true events and some characters are based on real people, so I don't think it's that outlandish. I aged them down a little, but not too much. Here's my age chart if ya get confused.<br/>1997-1998 - seniors<br/>1999 - 2000 - juniors<br/>2001-2002 - sophomores<br/>2003-2004 - freshmen</p><p>DISCLAIMER: Lots of weird jokes, swearing and underage drinking! I do not condone underage drinking, stay safe out there kiddos!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renjun hated AP World History. It was boring, and it was at the beginning of the day when the coffee he stole from Jaemin hadn’t kicked in yet, so he almost always fell asleep. He especially hated Wednesdays, when they had odd block days. So they had every odd class (1st, 3rd, 5th &amp; 7th) for 90 minutes. And every Tuesday they had their even classes (2nd, 4th, 6th, and 8th). It sucked, but since it was an advanced placement class, he had to do well or his GPA would suffer. Luckily, it was Thursday so Renjun didn't have to suffer too much. </p><p>The silver lining of the class was the fact that Jaemin and Mark were in his class. He was best friends with Jaemin and Mark was a mutual friend with Donghyuck, so technically he was Renjun’s friend. Renjun wouldn’t say he was friends with a lot of people, but he knew a lot of people because Jaemin and Donghyuck were very social. This was a blessing and curse as he was invited to a bunch of parties, but sometimes he just didn’t want to go. </p><p>Life kicked him in the ass though, because the teacher assigned them seats, Jaemin and Donghyuck were in the back while Renjun was in the row behind the first, just in front of the projector. He was seated in between two girls, Yeji and Heejin. He had met Yeji before but had never met Heejin. Through mutual hatred of the class, they quickly bonded. Sidenote: Yeji was the type of girl to say bruh and Heejin was the type to say dude. </p><p>After AP world he had pre-calc, personal finance, AP psych, and then AP chemistry, so it was basically a quintuple whammy. Renjun wanted to skip so badly, but Donghyuck whined ‘<em> being alone with Jaemin sucks all he does is take notes he’s so boring Junnie please don’t leave me alone with this boring man’ </em>. Renjun only gave in because he wanted Hyuck to shut up. </p><p>So here he was, walking into school half-awake, lugging a backpack half his size at 8:34 a.m on a Thursday. The bell rang at roughly 9, so he had some time to waste before class started. Around half of the school was here, some people getting breakfast from the lunch line, others lounging around chatting, and Renjun swore he saw someone sleeping. Turning into the cafeteria, he immediately spotted Jaemin and made a beeline to sit next to him. Jaemin was sipping iced coffee, but for a split second Renjun thought it was soy sauce. </p><p>“How haven’t your teeth rotted out of your head yet?” Renjun sat down and Jaemin shrugged, swallowing.</p><p>“Magic, I guess. Hey, I think I might host a small get together Friday night after the basketball game. Hyuck met some sophomores he wants to corrupt, so they’re coming too.” Renjun laughed to himself, before reaching for Jaemin’s drink.</p><p>“Who are we playing?”</p><p>“NHS. I don’t think they’re good this season, so we should win.” Renjun snorted, before elbowing the other.</p><p>“Dude, we haven’t won a basketball game in, like, two years. I don’t think we’re gonna win.” Jaemin frowned, before attempting to get his drink back from Renjun. </p><p>“There’s a first for everything.” Renjun yanked the drink out of reach and was about to make a snarky remark when a duffle bag was slammed onto the table.</p><p>“Morning whores!” Renjun and Jaemin looked up to see Donghyuck smiling triumphantly down at them, Mark rolling his eyes behind them. </p><p>“Good morning to you too,” Renjun grumbled, recoiling slightly at the bitter taste of coffee, as Jaemin tried to snatch his drink back. </p><p>“Gameday is tomorrow, who’s ready to get LIT!” Mark sat down, dragging Donghyuck down with him.</p><p>“Shut up and sit down.” Donghyuck pinched Mark’s ear but didn’t protest. Jaemin rolled his eyes, before sliding his phone over to Donghyuck. </p><p>“Can you put the babies’ numbers in my phone? I don’t want to hunt them down like you made me do with Mark,” Jaemin said in a matter-of-fact tone as Donghyuck scowled at him, “Also, Yangyang is probably coming. He might bring like two or three of his friends, but that’s about it.” Renjun eyed a pair of girls walking to the bathroom, sporting neon tutus over neon tank tops and neon leggings.</p><p>“I’m assuming today’s spirit is neon, or else I’m hallucinating.” Mark followed his gaze before his eyes widened and he turned away.</p><p>“My eyes hurt just from looking at it, how can they wear it?” </p><p>“Must be colorblind.” Mark snorted at Donghyuck’s comment, coughing on the water he was sipping. Donghyuck whacked him on the back, just causing him to cough more. </p><p>“Maybe. Renjun, did we have AP World homework, I didn’t pay attention yesterday.” Renjun gasped dramatically gasped, pretending to grasp an imaginary pearl necklace. </p><p>“<em> The </em> Na Jaemin, not paying attention in an <em> AP </em> class? What has this world come to?” Jaemin gave him a stony look, lightly punching him in the arm. </p><p>“Well?” Renjun let out a short chortle, shrugging.</p><p>“I don’t pay attention in that class. Ask Chaeyeon or Yena.” Jaemin glared at him.</p><p>“Chaeyeon wasn’t in class yesterday, she had some dance competition. Yena was sleeping, she sits next to Hyuck.” Renjun rolled his eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh. </p><p>“Ask Daehwi then, I know for a fact he was taking notes because his fucking pen was scratching the paper and it was driving me crazy.” Jaemin gave Renjun a bright smile before getting up and grabbing his bag.</p><p>“Thanks, babe.” He kissed Renjun’s temple and bolted before he could get punched. Renjun yelled a string of curse words after him before huffing and sinking back into his seat.</p><p>“Loser.” Donghyuck sighed at Renjun’s weak insult, aggressively tapping on his screen, sending someone over Renjun’s shoulder a withering look. “God damn, Hyuck what is it.” </p><p>“Yangyang spammed the snapchat group chat with about a billion snaps at fucking 1 a.m. this morning. I’m gonna beat his ass later.” Mark sighed at Hyuck’s ‘problem’ before resting his head on his arms.</p><p>“Please let me join, he won’t stop texting me shitty memes,” came the muffled complaint. </p><p>“Just because you’re old and don’t get it doesn’t mean it’s shitty.” Mark’s head shot up at the sound of the younger’s voice. Yangyang, not looking offended in the slightest, sat down next to Mark, ruffling his hair. “Hey there bud.” Mark rolled his eyes before slamming his head into the table, startling Donghyuck.</p><p>“Oh, hey Yangyang.” Donghyuck looked at his phone, before gesturing for Renjun to come with him. Renjun gathered his things, following Donghyuck as they navigated through the crowd of students, which had significantly grown since Renjun had arrived. </p><p>Donghyuck exited the cafeteria and went up a flight of stairs, striding down a hallway full of classrooms. He turned to his left, exiting out another which led them to the balcony that overlooked the courtyard. Halfway down the balcony, they turned right, which led them into the gym lobby. After passing through the gym and through the back hallways, they finally reached the locker room. </p><p>Donghyuck unlocked his locker and stuffed his duffle bag into it, before slamming it shut before the bag could fall out. </p><p>“Is it bad that I’m winded just from walking here from the cafeteria?” Donghyuck laughed, sitting down on one of the benches, reaching for his bag. </p><p>“A little. Also, I have something for you.”</p><p>“Oh?” Renjun quirked an eyebrow, staring quizzically at him. After pulling out a handful of candy wrappers, a broken pencil, and a pitiful looking stress ball, Donghyuck finally found what he was looking for: a small packet.</p><p>“Here, Dejun photocopied his notes from yesterday to give to you so you don’t have to pay attention today.” Renjun snatched the notes out of his hands, flipping through the pages. Sure enough, they were notes on what they were going to learn today, <em> and </em> the pages were front to back. Renjun gave Donghyuck a suspicious look.</p><p>“What does he want?” Donghyuck let out an exasperated huff. </p><p>“Said something about a chemistry project? Wants to switch partners with you or something.” Renjun let out a loud laugh, gaining the attention of some guys around them.</p><p>“Damn, he could’ve just asked. He didn’t have to do this,” Renjun snorted, shaking the packet. Donghyuck sighed, leaning back.</p><p>“You know him, he’s too nice. Who’s your partner anyway?” </p><p>“Guanheng. Probably just wants to get into his pants, but that’s none of my business.” Renjun mimicked sipping tea and Donghyuck kicked his calf. </p><p>“Hey, what kind of stuff are you bringing on Friday?” Renjun scratched the back of his head, trying to remember what his older brother had said.</p><p>“I don’t know, what do you want?” </p><p>“I don’t have a preference, but get something watermelon flavored for Mark, he loves that shit. Um, I can ask everyone in the group chat what they want, but get some wine coolers or something sweet. I don’t want the sophomores to get started on hard shit straight away.” Renjun laughed, but he pulled out his phone, messaging his brother.</p><p>“Kun is gonna have a field day with this.” Donghyuck gave him a puzzled look.</p><p>“I thought you were buying through Johnny? He’s chill, right?” Renjun nodded, continuing to type into his phone.</p><p>“Yeah, but Kun doesn’t charge me as much ‘cause we’re brothers. Besides, he looks older, so his fake looks legit.” Donghyuck checked his watch. </p><p>“We have like three minutes, we should probably head out,” Donghyuck stated, Renjun whining at the thought of having to go to AP World. </p><p>“Bruh Mr. Park is deadass gonna make me fall asleep and I’ve already had some of Jaemin’s battery acid.” Donghyuck laughed, slinging his bag over his right shoulder. Renjun followed him out of the locker room, en route to their 1st period. </p><p>“You should come to practice today. You can check out my teammates,” Donghyuck added, wiggling his eyebrows at him. Renjun resisted the urge to push him into the wall of lockers. The first bell rang loudly throughout the hallway. </p><p>“It was one time in <em> freshman </em> year and you still bring it up? Oh my god.”</p><p>“How can I not bring it up? You said basketball players have the best asses, and there’s only one way you could notice that.” Donghyuck gave him an exaggerated wink that made the entire right side of his face scrunch up, Renjun actually pushing him into the lockers this time. Donghyuck let out a cry of mock pain and pretended to be injured, clutching his knee. “Renjun I’m crippled I can’t play in the big game on Friday, my entire basketball career down the drain because of you and your thirsty as-” Renjun lunged forward and clamped a hand over his mouth, helping him up. </p><p>“You’re insufferable. I feel bad for anyone that has dated you, <em> oh wait- </em>” Donghyuck punched Renjun in the shoulder. </p><p>“You’re not one to talk,” Donghyuck said sourly, “Jaemin is the only one out of us that actually gets some.” Renjun gave Donghyuck a look as they arrived at their classroom, the late bell ringing loudly.</p><p>“Don’t remind me. He already rubs it in enough.” Donghyuck squeezed Renjun’s cheek, before literally skipping across the bustling classroom to where Jaemin was seated, drinking his coffee (battery acid) to Renjun’s disgust. He passed the table full of replica masks and sized-down models of castles, settling in his desk next to Heejin, who was plugging her headphones into her laptop so she could browse Netflix during the lecture while Yeji was leaning over the desk to talk to Jisu. Renjun sighed, rubbing his forehead, already feeling the incoming headache. </p><p>He had so much shit he had to do, but he was so tired. He had stayed up last night trying to help Donghyuck with AP Literature. Renjun didn’t think it should be considered an AP because it was so easy, but Donghyuck was <em> struggling. </em>Jaemin had joined the facetime call for like 5 minutes complaining about some drama before leaving to go to bed. He vaguely remembered the events of last night because he was running on pure caffeine, but alas, some memories came to him.  </p><p>Renjun pulled out his phone as the morning announcements echoed throughout the school, talking about spirit week and the upcoming basketball game. Finding Dejun’s contact, he quickly typed a text. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>renjun - 9:06</b>
</p><p>bruh why are you so extra u did not have to give me that big ass packet</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>dejun - 9:06</b>
</p><p>lol my bad</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>dejun - 9:07</b>
</p><p>i owe u a lot of things n e ways so thanks ig</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>renjun - 9:08</b>
</p><p>who’s ur partner</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>dejun - 9:09 </b>
</p><p>oh its jeno lol hes rly nice hes on the basketball team</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>renjun - 9:10</b>
</p><p>lmao okay ig ill meet u guys at practice donghyuck is making me come anyways :/</p><p> </p><p>Renjun sighed, turning off his phone and putting it in the pocket of his hoodie. He had vaguely heard of Lee Jeno from Donghyuck and Mark, but he couldn’t recall a face. Renjun ran a hand through his hair, sighing as their teacher barked at some kid in the back to turn off the lights and shut the door. 40 more minutes to go. Sighing, Renjun leaned over to Yeji who was playing some game on her phone.</p><p>“Do you have any gum?” Yeji shook her head and pointed toward a boy in front of them with platinum blond hair, and a cozy looking pastel pink hoodie.</p><p>“He does.” Renjun wrinkled his nose at the thought of having to talk to a stranger, but he leaned forward to tap on the boy’s shoulder anyway. The boy turned around and before Renjun could even speak, he held up a stick of gum.</p><p>“Thanks,” Renjun murmured, taking the stick. He laughed quietly, finding it funny that this guy probably had a shit ton of gum in his bag because everyone asked him for it and he was just known as the ‘gum guy’. Then, the boy gave him the brightest, cutest eye smile from behind his thick clubmaster glasses. Renjun blinked slowly, trying to process how the fuck someone could have a smile that cute. Renjun leaned back in his seat, plopping the gum in his mouth, stuffing the wrapper in his pocket. He looked over at Heejin’s laptop and to his delight, she had already turned the captions on for him. </p><p> </p><p>After his hellish chemistry class, Renjun made his way to the cafeteria, nursing a headache from that god awful mini lab. His seat partner, a senior named Meiqi, had somehow fucked up and they almost blew something up, but the resident smart kid saved their asses. He didn’t want to think about what would’ve happened if it had blown up. He sat down at his table, in between Donghyuck and Yukhei, who were both talking to two smaller boys sitting across from them.</p><p>“Hey, kiddos.” Donghyuck ignored him, but Yukhei gave him a wide smile, with some greetings from Jaemin, Yangyang, Dejun, and Guanheng, who were all engaged in a deep conversation about which fast-food chain was the best. By the looks of it, Yangyang was winning the debate. “Where’s Mark?” Yukhei vaguely pointed towards a nearby table using his bagel and Renjun spotted Mark standing at the end of the table talking to Jaehyun and Sicheng.</p><p>“Something about practice today.” Renjun shrugged, not really caring as he pulled out his slightly squashed lunch. A ham sandwich with some mustard and half a box of cheez-its. Yum. He ate his sandwich in silence, as he listened to Donghyuck lecture the two sophomores in front of them about the dos and don'ts of their friend group, with the occasional ‘<em> hyuckie you’re gonna scare them off.’ </em>from Jaemin. Renjun gulped down the last of his sandwich and introduced himself to the kids. Their names were Jisung and Chenle, and according to Jungwoo, they were basically attached at the hip. Donghyuck met them when Jisung tried out for the junior varsity basketball team and had gotten on with Donghyuck’s pleads to the JV coach. </p><p>Lunch seemed to last a lifetime, which honestly wasn’t a bad thing because he found the heated debate about french fry quality highly entertaining. His afternoon was pretty lax, he had a free period after lunch, art, ap lit, and then Japanese. His Japanese wasn’t the best, but his friend Sicheng was friends with a Japanese guy who taught him Japanese so Sicheng tutored Renjun sometimes. </p><p>For his free period, he went to the library to ‘study’. He was actually gonna take a nap, but nobody had to know that. He found a quiet corner in the library and sat down at a small table. He had pulled some random book off the shelf so he could pretend to read it and then ‘accidentally’ fall asleep. He did this so much, the librarian probably thought he didn’t get any sleep at home and just let him rest. He didn’t mind that at all. Renjun rested his head on the thick textbook, using his hoodie as a pillow, and quickly fell asleep. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day went by quicker than anticipated, and Renjun found himself being steered towards the direction of the small practice gym by a very energetic Donghyuck, blabbering about how he was excited for the game tomorrow and some other sports stuff Renjun didn’t understand. Donghyuck disposed of him in front of the bleachers and left as quickly as he came. Renjun left out a quiet huff, wondering how he managed to get roped into doing this again, but nonetheless, he pulled out his homework and got comfortable. He would start with Japanese, and work his way backward. Well, he was going to until someone walked over to him and Renjun looked up from his homework to see Chengxiao smiling down at him. </p><p>“Really?” Chengxiao gave him a look that would probably make the devil piss himself and Renjun suddenly found himself following her to the mat room.</p><p>“Help me set up and then I want you to help me choreograph the non-cheer portions” Renjun gave Chengxiao an incredulous look, and she glared at him. </p><p>“Chungha decided not to show?” </p><p>“<em> No </em> , she has a class today, and I’m not gonna make her have to choose.” Renjun let out a soft <em> ah </em>at that as he dragged a stack of mats to the sidelines of the court. </p><p>“What music are you thinking of choosing?” Chengxiao shrugged, plugging her laptop into a speaker.</p><p>“I usually let the girls choose.” As if on cue, said girls burst into the gym, chatting and giggling. Chengxiao waved them over and they came running. Renjun sighed, knowing he was going to get interrogated about if his friends were single or not. It <em> always </em> happened. </p><p>“Oh my gosh, hi Renjun!” Dahyun gushed, squeezing his cheek. He gave her a faint smile and a weak wave. The other girls crowded him, complimenting his hair, his eyes, his lips(?), his sweater, his shoes, or whatever else they could find the comment on.</p><p>“Okay, okay, okay give the kid some space,” Chengxiao ordered, herding the cheerleaders away from a very embarrassed Renjun. He thanked whatever god there was because if the basketball team had seen him like this he might have to transfer schools. “Okay girls, today we’re gonna start to ease into the choreography for tomorrow’s halftime. We’ve already gone over the tricks we’re using, we just have to fill in the gaps in between. Run three laps around the gym and then we’ll stretch. Got it?” A chorus of ‘yes’’s followed and Chengxiao gestured for them to start running. After instructing the herd, she walked over to Renjun.</p><p>“Got any ideas?”</p><p>“I can’t choreograph anything if you don’t give me music.” Chengxiao rolled her eyes but turned away to the girls running.</p><p>“Eunbin!” </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“Pick a song for tomorrow.” The girl looked briefly confused but then her face lit up.</p><p>“Formation!” Chengxiao turned to Renjun.<br/>“There you go. Now use your little brain of yours.” Renjun sighed but started to brainstorm. He had nothing better to do, and Chengxiao was his friend, so whatever.</p><p> </p><p>After explaining his general vision, the girls started to discuss dance moves and ignored him. Chengxiao gave him an apologetic smile and Renjun knew that it was his cue to leave. He crossed the court just as the basketball team entered to warm up, spotting Donghyuck giggling about something with Yangyang. Renjun sat back down on the bleachers and tried to continue where he had left off. It was hard to focus with the loud sound of the cheerleaders counting their beats and the squeaking of the basketball players’ shoes, but Renjun suffered through, knowing Hyuck would be pissed if he left. So he endured.</p><p>The practice had gone smoothly until the basketball team decided to scrimmage. Bad idea; High school boys are competitive as hell. Within minutes, their mock referee, Sicheng, was blowing the whistle and lecturing them about basic safety. Yet, the aggressiveness continued and Sicheng promptly gave up. </p><p>Renjun had finished just about all his homework and was watching the basketball players when he noticed a familiar head full of platinum blond hair. Renjun hadn’t gotten the boy’s name, and he definitely didn’t realize he was on the basketball team. Renjun racked his brain trying to remember if his basketball friends had mentioned him, but he got nothing. He turned his attention to watch the cheerleaders, stifling a laugh as Chengxiao chewed the girls out over something minuscule which was probably someone having their shoe untied. Renjun paused, before pondering. <em> Could untied shoelaces actually pose a risk in cheer? </em> Renjun thought, puzzled that he had never thought of this before. <em> Maybe they could trip during a dance move, or fall during a trick or- </em>WHACK! He felt himself fall back onto the bleachers, his hands coming to his face. Renjun’s head was reeling from the impact and he didn’t even know what the fuck just happened but it hurt like a bitch and then-</p><p>“Are you okay?” It was the first time Renjun had heard gum guy speak. He had a nice voice, very soothing. Renjun briefly wondered if he could sing.</p><p>“Earth to Renjun!” Donghyuck’s yell brought him back to reality and he realized that he was lying back on the bleacher, the basketball team and the cheerleading squad circled around him. Then it hit him. Literally. He had been hit in the head with a basketball. How long had he been laying down? Who the <em> fuck </em> had such good aim that it smacked him straight in the temple?</p><p>“Oh my god, you broke him,” Dayoung cried, brushing Renjun’s hair from his eyes. Yukyung peered over Meiqi’s shoulder to see him and her eyes widened comically. </p><p>“Damn, you really did a number on him.” That was Mingyu.</p><p>“Piss off,” Renjun managed to wheeze. Donghyuck’s face went from worry to annoyance. </p><p>“Never mind, he’s perfectly fine.” Renjun swatted at Donghyuck, but the other dodged at the last minute. Renjun sat up, scowling at Yangyang, who was stifling a giggle. The crowd started to disperse, but Sicheng crouched in front of Renjun, patting his knee.</p><p>“Do you need me to call Kun? If you can’t drive, I can get one of the guys to drive you home or I can-”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Renjun cut him off, knowing he was going to go into overprotective mom mode. “I can drive, I’m just a bit winded.” Sicheng’s worried expression wasn’t fading and Jaehyun had come over as well.</p><p>“I’m not letting you drive unless you go to the nurse.” Renjun rolled his eyes, but complied, letting Jaehyun ‘guide’ him out of the gym as Sicheng gathered his stuff. That was one way to end the day. </p><p> </p><p>When Renjun got home, he ate dinner and promptly collapsed into his bed. He was too exhausted to do anything, hell, he was too exhausted to think. He was about to doze off when his phone buzzed. He picked it up and squinted at the screen, his eyes adjusting to the bright screen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>donghyuck (lil bitch) - 9:57</b>
</p><p>lmao sry about what happened</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>donghyuck (lil bitch) - 9:58</b>
</p><p>u good?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>renjun - 9:58</b>
</p><p>yeah just really fucking tired</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>donghyuck - 9:59</b>
</p><p>you better get some sleep cuz u know ur getting none trmw</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>donghyuck - 9:59</b>
</p><p>btw the spirit trmw is our school colors if i dont see u wearing blue and black its ON SIGHT</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>renjun - 10:00</b>
</p><p>okay fine lol gn beetch ily</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>donghyuck - 10:00</b>
</p><p>gn</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>renjun - 10:00</b>
</p><p>say it back</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>renjun - 10:02</b>
</p><p>ur stinky</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>donghyuck - 10:03</b>
</p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>donghyuck - 10:03</b>
</p><p>ily2</p><p> </p><p>Renjun set his phone down, burying his face into the downy blankets. He knew he had to wash his face, change out of his clothes,  and brush his teeth, but he was just <em>so </em>tired. As he was facing this dilemma, there was a quiet knock on the door. </p><p>“Come in,” Renjun mumbled, burrowing his head deeper into the blankets. </p><p>“Junnie, you need to change.” Ignoring his older brother, Renjun let out a heavy breath, closing his eyes. “Get up, you have to wash your face. Do you want to break out again?” Renjun whined, turning over to see Kun standing in his doorway with his arms crossed. </p><p>“Do I have to?” Kun let out a huff, striding across the room, presumably to drag Renjun out of bed. Renjun begrudgingly got up before Kun could grab him and walked into the bathroom, shooing Kun away. He stripped and changed into an XXL t-shirt and some loose shorts, before leaning over the sink to inspect the mark where the basketball had hit him. It was slightly red, but a bruise hadn’t completely formed yet. Luckily, most of the mark was hidden under his hair, so he didn’t have to worry about covering it. It was already humiliating enough, and a big ass bruise would just add insult to injury. </p><p>Kun was filling up Renjun’s humidifier when he came into the room, and the younger shot his brother a thankful smile. Kun patted the bed and Renjun gingerly got under the covers.</p><p>“I got the stuff for you kids, but you have to promise you’ll be responsible, okay?” Renjun rolled his eyes at that, choosing to ignore the nagging tone in his voice.</p><p>“Since when have we ever been irresponsible?” Kun gave him a look.</p><p>“That time when Donghyuck ran around and screamed about how much he wanted to su-”</p><p>“Okay, that’s the one exception. But that’s it! We’re not drinking in the streets or going crazy at some sketchy club, we’re staying at Jaemin’s. Besides, his mom is super chill.” Kun let out a reminiscent sigh, causing Renjun to roll his eyes. Here come the stories of the ‘olden days’ back when Kun was in highschool. </p><p>“I just worry about you, I don’t want you doing something you’ll regret.” </p><p>“I won’t.” That seemed to reassure Kun, as he smiled and ruffled Renjun’s hair.</p><p>“Goodnight kiddo. Sleep tight.” With that, Kun left the room, flicking the light switch as he left. Renjun breathed out, relishing in the way his body sunk into his mattress. Rolling over to his side, Renjun settled into his pillows and slowly let sleep overtake him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, Renjun woke to a billion texts from Donghyuck, panicking because he couldn’t find his jersey. Renjun sighed, rolling onto his back, typing furiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>donghyuck - 8:02 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>IC ANT FIND MY FUHCKINBG JERSEY OMFGGGGG</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>renjun - 8:02</b>
</p><p>
  <span>did u check the laundry room</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>renjun - 8:03</b>
</p><p>
  <span>ur mom mightve washed it </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>donghyuck - 8:04</b>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>renjun - 8:05</b>
</p><p>
  <span>well?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>donghyuck - 8:07</b>
</p><p>
  <span>ty</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renjun mentally rolled his eyes, sitting up in his bed. He tried to remember if he actually had any blue clothes. He didn’t want to wear something too nice in the case that something got spilled on him, but not something too ratty. If his memory served him correctly, he had a blue t-shirt and he knew he had black jeans. It had a little school spirit but also comfy and cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no sooner pulled the shirt over his head before Kun was yelling at him to hurry up. Renjun wasn’t going to drive to school today, because Kun needed the car to run errands for their mom, who was busy with work at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing over at the clock on his nightstand, Renjun cursed under his breath and nearly face-planted trying to put on his jeans as fast as possible. He grabbed two socks and shoved them in his pocket, running downstairs as fast as possible. Kun shoved a piece of buttered toast into his mouth as he turned the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your shoes and bag are in the car. We’re already super late, so you can organize yourself in the car. If you’re missing something from your bag text me and I’ll bring it to you at lunch.” Kun guided Renjun to the car, checking his wristwatch every five seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were en route, Renjun finally was able to collect himself. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to look presentable, frustrated at his own lack of responsibility to wake up on time. He felt like a little anime girl with bread hanging out of his mouth. He mentally rolled his eyes at the thought as he slid his socks over his feet. His mind was a mess sometimes, and honestly, nothing really made sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Kun stopped the car, Renjun hit the ground running. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renjun dove into his seat in AP World just as the bell rang. Mr. Park gave him a stern look but continued with the roll call as if nothing happened. Jaemin made a face at him as Donghyuck stuck out his tongue. Assholes. Heejin was engrossed in some video about rabbits while Yeji braided Jisu’s hair. Gum guy was shuffling through his bag and Renjun caught a glimpse of something that made his jaw drop. Three massive packs of gum, all different flavors (spearmint, peppermint, and watermelon flavored for those curious). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to seem creepy, Renjun diverted his attention to the whiteboard, where the lecture was being projected. With his head turned away, Renjun saw out of the corner of his eye, the gum guy grab a handful of some sticks of gum before depositing them on the desks of the people around him, including Renjun’s. Heejin stuffed it in her pocket while Yeji offered hers to Jisu who gladly accepted. Renjun pretended not to notice. He didn’t want to seem too eager. Wait, what? What the fuck, Renjun? Do you really think gum guy cares? Renjun mentally cringed at his actions and unwrapped the stick, putting it in his mouth. All he could think about how stupid he was acting. He forced himself to pay attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When chemistry came around, Renjun completely forgot about the whole lab partner switcheroo until Dejun practically jumped him. Renjun, having amazing reflexes, smacked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow, what the hell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You attacked me?” Dejun snorted, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so dramatic, just remember we’re switching lab partners.” Renjun scowled at him before following Dejun into the classroom. Fairly recently, all the science classrooms in the school had been renovated so the classroom was full of bright colors and sleek fireproof counters. Renjun made his way to his seat next to Meiqi, who was talking with Juyeon about some girl that Juyeon liked. When he sat down, they quieted. Meiqi spoke,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you okay?” Renjun blinked, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t I be?” She leaned over and tapped the spot on his head where the basketball had hit him. He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been hit worse. It’s fine. Anyways, how is the cheer routine going?” Meiqi wrinkled her nose a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We recycled some moves from the away game, so most of it is pretty familiar. We are incorporating some new moves in.” Renjun rested his hand on his hand, watching the teacher scramble to find the lab outline for the class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Chengxiao going to do her signature front aerial?” Juyeon went pink at the mention of Chengxiao and Meiqi elbowed her in the ribs, nodding enthusiastically. Suddenly, a pair of hands clamped down on his shoulders, surprising him. He whirled around in his chair to see Guanheng giving him a weird look. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re abandoning me for Jeno? That’s low.” Guanheng gave him an overexaggerated pout, lightly hitting his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lies, blasphemy! Dejun lied to you.” Dejun appeared out of nowhere and scowled at Renjun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Renjun pinched his arm and Dejun let out a yelp and hid behind Guanheng, who was watching the scene with a stupid look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, where’s Jeno?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right here.” Renjun jumped about five feet in the air. Jeno was standing to his side in his pastel sweatshirt and jeans, looking very attractive and- wait. We’re getting off track.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is with people and scaring me today?” Renjun huffed. Jeno gave him a shy smile and handed him one of the lab outlines, gesturing for Renjun to follow him. He shot Dejun a dirty look and mouthed ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>thirsty bastard’, </span>
  </em>
  <span>scrambling after Jeno before Dejun strangled him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How good are you at chemistry?” Jeno asked. His voice was soft, and he seemed almost reserved. So he was a shy person. Whatever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay at it. Let’s get started, yeah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renjun was going to kill Dejun. The entirety of chemistry was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>incredibly awkward and they accidentally brushed hands and Renjun </span>
  <b>blushed</b>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Like a middle schooler who had never even held hands with anyone, he blushed. It didn’t help that Jeno was absolutely captivating, and breathtaking in every way, but Renjun wasn’t going to admit that he thought Jeno was cute to anyone. He would probably die if he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyways, Jeno nervously shuffled after Renjun to the lunchroom and it was killing him to hear Jeno sigh to himself and fidget with his backpack. So Renjun decided to be bold for once. He turned around and Jeno ran into him, stumbling back. Renjun ignored the way his cheeks flared up at their close proximity and stood his ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to lunch?” Shocked and a little confused, Jeno nodded. “Walk with me?” Jeno nodded again. Renjun turned around and started walking to the commons with a brisk pace. Renjun mentally slapped himself for being so bold but ignored the thoughts, trying to focus on walking in a straight line. Jeno rushed to catch up to him, and it became extremely awkward. They walked past the doors to the gym, overlooking the courtyard, and down the stairs in the next hallway. Before they pushed open the doors into the commons, Jeno stopped. Renjun stopped as well, looking at him with confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I hit you with the basketball.” Renjun’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was you?” Jeno nodded sheepishly, holding open the door for Renjun, and he passed through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was trying to pass to Hyuck, but I missed. I’m really sorry. Is it bad?” Abruptly, Jeno was in Renjun’s personal space, his fingers lightly brushing over the spot where the basketball had hit him. Renjun held his breath. From an outsider’s point of view, it looked like Jeno was about to kiss him. Renjun hoped he did. What? No. Renjun hoped he DIDN'T. After a couple of seconds, the moment was gone and Jeno was already gone. Renjun let out a heavy sigh. He was fucked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>♡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kun dropped off Renjun in the parking lot at exactly 6:50, he immediately spotted Jaemin’s car, a fancy rich person car that Renjun couldn’t be bothered to know the name of. He strode up to the passenger side of the car and knocked on the window. Jaemin, who was inside the car pregaming, visibly jumped and then glared at him. Renjun opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat, putting the bag of alcohol on the floorboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? It’s not even eight yet.” Jaemin shrugged, taking a swig of his drink before gesturing towards the glove compartment. Renjun opened it, and to his surprise, found a shot glass. “Are you dumb? You’re not supposed to keep glass in your car, especially when it’s hot.” Jaemin let out a huff at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>dumb? I only put it in here for you. Besides, I’m gonna take it out when I get home.” Renjun squinted at Jaemin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude I’m the designated driver tonight, no pregaming for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin and Renjun finally made it inside at exactly 8 o’clock, just as the ball was tipped off. They made their way up to the top of the bleachers where a scared-looking Jisung and Chenle were huddled together, Jungwoo and Guanheng sitting beside them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My babies!” Jaemin cooed, wrapped them in a tight hug filled with kisses. Both of the younger boys were struggling but eventually gave up, giving into Jaemin’s love. Renjun sat between Jungwoo and Jisung and actually started to watch the game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t really understand basketball, but Donghyuck loved it, so he endured. He spotted Jeno aka gum guy on the bench, intensely watching the game. Jaehyun, Sicheng, Minghao, Donghyuck, and Yukhei were all starting. Donghyuck had told him why they specifically were chosen to start, but like all sport ball things, it went completely over his head. He switched his gaze to the cheerleading team who were shaking their poms poms jeeringly at the opposing team’s bench. Renjun rolled his eyes, but didn’t think too much about it; Chengxiao was very competitive, especially when it came to cheer.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His attention was switched as their team scored, Minghao gleefully dabbing before sprinting to catch up with the action. Renjun laughed to himself and turned to Jungwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Renjunnie, are you sleepy?” Renjun eyed Jungwoo, who was gleefully smiling at him, before leaning onto the older’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m always tired,” Renjun replied and yawned as if cued. He looked up at Jungwoo, who was now focused on the game. “Wake me up when it’s over.” So Renjun fell asleep again. It wasn’t surprising, as he had the energy of a sloth. His friends often complained that he was Eeyore of their friend group, always depressed and tired. He didn’t disagree in the slightest. So at this point, Jungwoo was just his walking personal pillow, and to his knowledge, Jungwoo didn’t mind at all. Win-win situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun woke up after half time. He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes when Jaemin aggressively started poking him.</span>
</p><p><span>“Get up sleeping beauty, the game is getting intense!” And so it was. The teams were neck and neck, both at 43 points, 5:01 left on the clock. Renjun couldn’t be bothered to care, and he was about to go back to Jungwoo’s shoulder when he saw Jeno. </span><span><br/></span> <span>They met in chemistry and at lunch, but it wasn’t enough to satisfy his curiosity. How did Jeno know Jaemin and Hyuck so well? and why? Renjun knew he was being nosy, but he couldn’t help it. He famed himself as their school’s Gretchen Wieners because he knew everything about everyone. But Jeno was an exception because Renjun knew jack-shit about him. </span></p><p>
  <span>Renjun watched him move across the court, confusion furrowing his brows. He knew Jeno would be joining them tonight, and that gave Renjun the perfect opportunity to squeeze information out of him. </span>
</p><p><span>With all his scheming, he didn’t notice the game ending. They had won, surprisingly. He loved the basketball team, but they weren’t that good. On the other hand, their football team had won states last year, so it was bittersweet. Stretching his shoulders, he stood up to follow Jaemin, who was draped over Jisung and Chenle. Dejun followed him, but Jungwoo bid their farewell; He was going to drive the basketball boys over to Jaemin’s house. Renjun had hoped Jungwoo would do this because there was no way in hell he was fitting seven people in Jaemin’s car. There were only 5 seats and Renjun was only trying to break the law</span> <span>once tonight. </span></p><p>
  <span>Jaemin sauntered over to his car and lazily opened the truck. The others shoved their bags in and piled into the backseat, Dejun taking the passenger. As Jaemin coddled the babies in the back with Guangheng, so Renjun, who was driving, tried to strike up a conversation with Dejun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, why’d you want to switch partners?” Dejun glanced over at him suspiciously before fiddling with a loose string on his sweatshirt. He glanced at the backseat. Guanheng was dozing off, so Renjun blasted the AC in the back so no one could hear their conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No reason just wanted to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you would’ve gone out of your way to make me in debt to you for no reason.” From the corner of vision, Renjun saw Dejun pouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t know Jeno that well, and Guanheng and I are close so, yeah.” Renjun snorted at that. He’d always had his suspicions that Dejun had a crush on Guanheng, but this further proved it. Renjun glanced in the rearview mirror to see Chenle desperately trying to escape Jaemin’s kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It kind of felt you were dumping a child at a poor man’s door, just to run off with some rich guy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dejun spluttered, the dim streetlights doing him no favor in covering his blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Jeno well either, yet you seemed fine with me being uncomfortable for your sake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like that. Besides, we all know you’re not as social as everyone else, so it might be good for you to get some more friends.” Dejun was lucky Renjun was driving because if he wasn’t, he would be beating Dejun’s ass right now. He took a deep breath: His nosiness outweighed his anger. Renjun had leverage on just about everyone, but minimal dirt on Dejun. Though he made himself out to be a caring friend, he was not afraid to shoot out a witty comment that hit a little too close to home. Also, Donghyuck was trying to play matchmaker with Renjun, and he didn’t want to be the focus of Donghyuck’s attention anymore, so this was the perfect opportunity to pass on the torch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha very funny,” Renjun said dryly, “Now tell me more about your crush.” Dejun froze at that, before glancing to the backseat to see if any more had heard. “Don’t worry, they’re in their own little world.” And Renjun was right; Jaemin had given up on trying to kiss them and was engaged in a conversation about different textures of slime. Guanheng was fast asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re mean, Huang Renjun.” Renjun shrugged. Honestly, he took it as a compliment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do tell, Dejun, I’m awfully curious.” Dejun pursed his lips, and let out an undignified sniff before sinking into his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you know?” Renjun laughed at that. Despite what Dejun thought, he was not slick. The way he’d dreamily stare at Guanheng or how’d he flush every time they talked. It was quite obvious and Renjun was disappointed Guanheng hadn’t noticed it yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re obvious.” Dejun turned his back to Renjun at that, electing to stare at the window. At that moment, Jaemin broke away from a conversation with Jisung and Chenle, complaining loudly about his neighbors, which was a sure sign that they were almost to his house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin was modest. Mark liked to call him ‘humble boujee’ because he and his mom were really nice. They lived in a massive house with a swimming pool and guest house in the back. The guest house had a small kitchenette, Jaemin’s switch, a shit ton of bean bags, and a king-sized bed, plus a bathroom. Although it was called the guest house, no guests actually stayed there. It was just their hang out spot, but since there were so many of them, some had to retire in bedrooms in the main house. Four to a bed, three king-sized beds. It wasn’t too bad, most of them were serial cuddlers anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun pulled into the driveway, putting the car in park before turning to the kids and telling them to get out. They scrambled out of the car to get their bags and made their way around the side of the house to get to the back. Since they were the first to get there, Dejun and Jaemin collapsed on the giant bean bag in the corner, while Jisung and Chenle made a beeline for the snacks. Renjun followed the babies and wrapped his arms around both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me,” Renjun lowered his voice, “if you feel uncomfortable, let me know. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Chenle gave him a small smile while Jisung dug into a bag of potato chips</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Renjun get over here! We gotta have fun before the party poopers get here.” Renjun gestured for Jisung and Chenle to follow him at Dejun's complaint. Jaemin pulled a bottle of Burnett’s, peach flavor. Renjun sat down, patting the carpet next to him for Jisung. The poor kid looked terrified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have bootleggers or something? I don’t want to start them off on the harder shit.” Jaemin produced two glass bottles from out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m always prepared.” Chenle eyed the bottle apprehensively but took it nonetheless. Jisung was less eager, examining the bottle before slowly screwing the lid. He smelled it, scrunched his nose, and took a sip. His eyes widened, and he looked back at the bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It tastes like jolly ranchers but more bitter.” At that Chenle took a massive swing before sputtering and coughing while Dejun rubbed his back. Jaemin just laughed, ruffling Jisung’s hair. Renjun thought it was sweet that they were experiencing alcohol for the first time with them. It was cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the babies sipped their drinks and debated who was the best to play as in Mario Kart, Jaemin poured three shots of dark rum for them. Renjun let out a wide yawn and picked up the glass, his pointer finger, and thumb wrapped around the shot, his middle finger resting underneath. Jaemin gave him a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Classy asshole” Renjun kicked him, Jaemin crying out about his ‘precious’ shot. Renjun stuck out his tongue as Dejun raised his shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheers, bitches.” They clinked their drinks together before taking the long-awaited shot. The drink was disgusting. Renjun hated rum, especially this dark rum shit Jaemin had snuck from his mom’s booze cabinet. But nonetheless, he drank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remind me why I’m doing this,” Renjun wheezed, and he gagged. This rum was </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgusting</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To get fucked.” Jaemin’s phone buzzed. He glanced at it and cackled. Renjun gave him a quizzical look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jungwoo is en route with the boys. Shotaro and Sungchan are tagging along. They’re almost here.” Chenle and Jisung immediately brightened up, excited that one of their friends that was actually their age was coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pass me a beer Jaemin.” Jaemin looked at Dejun with a confused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bro, you never drink beer? What’s up?” Dejun took the beer, popping it open with a bottle opener.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. Do you have straws?” Jaemin exchanged a glance with Renjun. They both knew he was lying, but they weren’t going to push it. Alcohol made him talkative, so they’d get an answer eventually. Jaemin passed him a straw, and Dejun placed it in his drink, taking a small sip. If he didn’t like it, he was good at hiding. Guanheng opened his mouth to say something, but the door burst open and Yukhei stood there, his hair wet from a fresh shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here!” Donghyuck screeched from behind the taller boy and pushed his way in. The basketball boys plus Jungwoo, Shotaro, and Sungchan streamed in like water coming from a broken dam. The guest house suddenly felt a lot smaller with fourteen people packed in it like sardines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let the festivities begin!” Jaemin yelled like a rallying battle cry. And so it began. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well. I'll update soon! Until then :)<br/>Also, the girls on the cheer team for those wondering are<br/>Dahyun, Mina - twice<br/>Meiqi, Dayoung, Yeoreum &amp; Chengxiao - wjsn<br/>Yukyung - elris<br/>Naeun - april<br/>Hitomi - iz*one<br/>Eunbin, Elkie - clc<br/>Yuqi, Shuhua - (g)idle</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>